


Admirável

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: O dormitório da Grifinória era para Oliver um dos melhores lugares para preparar seus planos de treinamento. Mas não naquele dia.





	Admirável

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



O dormitório da grifinória era para Oliver um dos melhores lugares para preparar seus planos de treinamento. O número pequeno de alunos que tinham sido selecionado para a casa na sua série garantia geralmente um lugar mais quieto para se concentrar do que a sala comunal e até mais do que a biblioteca. E quando havia alguém lá geralmente era apenas Percy estudando, e o outro rapaz tendia a ser bem quieto.

Mas Percy não estava quieto hoje, ele continuava se remexendo em  sua cadeira da escrivania, escrevendo coisas por uns dois minutos e ai amassando a folha e jogando fora. Bufando com uma frequencia alarmante e com seu rosto fazendo expressões um pouco estranhas como se ele estivesse tendo uma briga em sua mente contra um oponente imaginário. Depois de uma meia hora disso Oliver perguntou :

"O que tem de errado Percy ?"

"Nada"

"Isso obviamente não é verdade"

"Corrigindo : Nada que tenha haver com você"

"Considerando que nós temos que dividir um quarto e eu não consigo me concentrar com você bufando de dez em dez segundos, sim tem haver comigo"

"Tá, eu recebi uma carta que me irritou. Satisfeito ?"

"De quem ?"

"Da minha mãe"

"O que dizia ?"

"Rony se meteu em confusão com o Harry e ela manda reprovações pra mim porque se Bill e Charlie estivessem no meu lugar eles fariam um trabalho melhor em garantir que os irmãos mais novos não entrem em confusão. E não é a primeira que isso acontece, toda vez que Fred e George arranjam confusão eu recebo uma carta com uma mensagem parecida. Como se Bill e Charlie mesmo com toda a perfeição deles fossem capazes de fazer os gêmeos se comportarem"

"Bill e Charlie não eram tão perfeitos assim"

"Diga isso para o resto do mundo. Não, melhor, me diga uma coisa sobre eles que não era perfeita"

Oliver ficou em silêncio por uns dez segundos antes de tentativamente dizer :

"Eu acho que Charlie poderia ter feito um trabalho melhor como capitão do time de quadribol"

"Você está mentindo, eu sei que você achava ele ótimo. Todo mundo achava"

"Como jogador sim, mas como capitão ele era meio relaxado. Ele se focava bem mais em fazer todo mundo se divertir do que treinar e nos dar uma chance de ganhar"

"Algumas pessoas pessoas consideraram isso algo positivo"

"Eu não...sabe eu não sou talentoso em quadribol"

"É claro que você é, você é o capitão do time"

"Eu sou bom em quadribol, isso não é o mesmo que ser talentoso. Eu sou bom porque eu me tornei bom, porque eu treino em todas as horas disponíveis, porque quando eu assisto um jogo eu não apenas torço e tento me divertir mas eu analiso as técnicas usadas pelos jogadores e treinadores, eu leio sobre as coisas e eu planejo e eu organizo. É por isso que eu sou bom"

"E o que isso tem hav-"

"O seu irmão mais velho, o Bill. Eu não o conhecia tão bem quanto o Charlie, ele estava aqui só pelos meus primeiros três anos, mas eu nunca via ele com um livro, ou se esforçando do jeito que você faz. Ele parecia ser uma daquelas pessoas que simplesmente era bom em tudo que ele tentasse. E é fácil ser bom quando você é naturalmente talentoso, não é tão valoroso quanto quando a pessoa tem que se dedicar e se esforçar pra conseguir algo. Eu acho que você é mais admirável do que ele nesse aspecto"

Percy ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos apenas olhando para Oliver, o fazendo se perguntar se o Weasley esperava algo mais dele.

"Obrigada. Eu sei que você provavelmente só disse isso pra fazer eu ficar quieto, mas obrigada de qualquer maneira" Percy disse e sorriu.

Oliver já tinha visto Percy sorrir um número razoável de vezes, toda vez que ele recebia seu boletim ou quando algum de seus professores o elogiava durante a aula. Mas aquele sorriso era diferente, era um pouco mais quieto e sem nenhuma da pretensão usual. Oliver tinha certeza que se Percy sorrisse assim com mais frequência as pessoas gostariam bem mais dele.

"Eu disse porque é verdade...e sobre os gêmeos você está certo, ninguém seria capaz de fazer eles se comportarem confie em mim como o capitão deles eu tentei"

Percy riu.

"Eu sei...hum...eu voltar pros meus estudos agora. Obrigada de novo"

"De nada"

E após a conversa Percy ficou bem mais quieto, mas apesar disso estranhamente Oliver não foi capaz de se concentrar pelo resto da tarde.

 


End file.
